


【XD15】戏剧演员年轻人x退伍军人作家

by Louisalisation



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisalisation/pseuds/Louisalisation
Summary: 战争结束后，人们在废墟上建立新的生活。苦中亦能作乐。





	【XD15】戏剧演员年轻人x退伍军人作家

## 【XD15】戏剧演员年轻人x退伍军人作家

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

年下的旬斗

46-47年，战争刚过去没多久。贵族没落了。很多人靠美国空投的物资资助度日，却仍然穿着以前的衣服去参加沙龙聚会等社交活动。

 

从菲律宾退役后在乡下买了个房子，闲云野鹤平时写写军中见闻当作回忆录。一开始只是随便写来打发时间，后来在沙龙里朗读，却被大家鼓励着写得更完整点。顺带一提，当初在菲律宾服役的时候toma和当地的游击队关系不错，还跟民间老师学了kali。但是因为他和游击队关系太好了，又对菲律宾民间力量抱有同情，出于政治原因被强制退役了。

  


旬在故事里一开始出场是这么个感觉，一头金长发，扎个小揪揪。烟酒不忌的年轻人。因为蜷川导演说要把toma写的一个小故事改编成幕间剧，所以吉田钢太郎推荐了旬，反正这孩子毕业了还不知道要干啥，又不想参军或者经商，所以把他叫过来。

旬一出现就成了所有人的焦点和中心。他坦率不拘小节，有什么话就直说，但是又不忘照顾别人，使得宁静的乡间一下变得生机勃勃活力满满。他像是被文明教化的野生猛兽，一身文质彬彬的礼服下藏着年轻而具有攻击力的躯体。  


toma是个守规矩的好孩子，大家都喜欢他。然而旬不拘礼节，对于长辈总是没大没小，管钢太郎叫“吉田~”，他似乎只服蜷川导演的管，只怕他一个。但是这样的旬也讨所有人喜欢，你不自觉地就会被他的真诚打动，被他那想要理解你的真心所触动。你会觉得，既然他已经那么快乐又可爱，就不应该用世俗的“成功”的标准去约束他。

有点老实的toma一开始被旬偷偷捉弄，方寸大乱了几次。这里要有偷偷吐舌头的栗三岁和涨红脸的番茄若干。旬觉得toma明明是年轻人却那么死气沉沉，所以要逗他玩。

直到开始排练，他们的关系才缓和起来。旬对于故事有很强的共情能力，他的心思非常细腻敏感，偶尔会说出toma没有写在纸上的意思，看出嬉笑场景后面藏着的酸苦味道，这样就感觉到仿佛被他理解了，而讨论起剧本的旬非常认真，没有任何开玩笑的意思。toma就觉得，啊，原来这个人是真的很喜欢表演。toma不喜欢记仇，看到有追求的年轻人就想竭尽全力和他一起把这个小小的幕间剧做好，即使没有任何收益也没有什么名气，但他们都是只要做一件事就要认真做好的性格。在这个方面产生了共鸣。

有一天排练完之后已经有点晚了，旬就借了一辆汽车送toma回去（乡间嘛，房子之间还是有点距离的）。toma一开始问他你会不会开啊，旬说会，但是后来才知道他没有驾驶证哈哈哈

开啊开，老爷车突然抛锚了，只好把车推到树林里藏好，第二天找人来修。然后旬熟门熟路地从后座翻出一瓶酒，两个人交换着喝，一边走回toma的住处。因为很晚了，旬就在他家睡下。但是半夜怕黑跑到toma的房间去，说要睡床角。

toma：我会踢到你的哦。旬：没事，我不怕踢。

但是toma还是蜷缩着睡。然而旬睡不着，问，你觉得这个幕间剧会变成怎样呢，好像越来越丰富的样子了，参加的人也越来越多blah blah blah

toma被他吵得睡不着，只好起来陪他叽里呱啦，说着说着，两个人都激动起来，就在床上聊天聊到天亮，最后东倒西歪地睡在一起。单人床。第二天toma房间里的座机电话响了，是蜷川导演催他们过来排练，toma就狂推宿醉的旬叫他起床233333蜷川导演和钢太郎爸爸在电话那头你看我我看你。

两个人都好害怕蜷川导演，手忙脚乱地穿了衣服狂奔过去，途中还搭了一段东山纪之前辈的顺风车。最后果然被骂了，但是因为一起犯错被骂，反而有种同伴的感觉，就这样，之后每天都腻在一起，吃饭上厕所都要一起去，一有时间就聊天聊地聊人生www  
  
呃啊，仿佛创造了一个桃源乡TUT

 

 

 

关于坦率。

旬酱会不会赖在toma身上撒娇，要toma坦率一点？

既然喜欢我的话就直说嘛，我看得出你很喜欢我哦，可是你总是不说，我会觉得非常寂寞的。

toma本来想回嘴说你这个人超容易觉得寂寞啊，但是旬酱已经亲上来了。

等到toma被亲得晕乎乎的，就忘了之前想说什么了。

奇怪，我刚才想跟你说什么来着？

哈哈哈哈斗真好笨。

你才笨………………///////

 

 

关于披肩。

还没有在一起的时候，还有点看不顺眼的时候，季节还有点凉意的时候。晚上，茄披了一条白色的毛呢围巾，坐在檐廊下。因为蜷川导演叫他来等旬。旬迟到了，自由散漫的家伙。

过了一会儿旬走路过来了。他只穿了一件衬衫和一条裤子，脚上踏着有点偏小的木屐，还没有穿袜子。他两手插在裤口袋里，耸着肩膀，嘶嘶地吸气。

“你这样不冷吗？”斗真下意识地问。

“冷啊，你的披肩看上去好暖和，能借我围一下吗？”

“哈？呃……”

“拜托啦！”

看到这人这么可怜，斗真就把毛呢围巾给了旬。

旬说：“还带着生田桑的体温呢，唔，好香诶。”他披上后，把围巾拽得像是要烂掉一样。

真不知道这个人的羞耻心是怎么长的，这话说出来不觉得羞吗？斗真一阵脸红，又觉得如果因此而责备他的话未免太小气了。于是就叫他进屋子里去，里面暖和很多。

刚一转身，旬就从后面拿披肩把他们俩裹住，他整个人挂在斗真身上。暖和是暖和了，也吓了斗真一大跳。

“我想到好办法了！这样的话两个人都不会冷了，聪明吧？”

“我说你这人……”

然后旬就裹着斗真一起进屋了。他双手推着斗真的肩，蹦蹦跳跳地打招呼：我们来咯！

斗真默默想：谁跟你是我们啦。

心脏却怦怦地平静不下来。

 

 

关于睡眠

由于PTSD，toma睡眠质量有问题，他最大的愿望就是睡个好觉。

旬酱在他家过夜的第一晚，他被这个年轻人吵的不行，最后自暴自弃喝酒陪他聊天。

谁知道后半夜谁的特别香。

在我自己的经历中，也有过只睡三四个小时，醒来后精神却很好的时候。

往往是因为遇到了什么令人振奋的事情。

He's like the remedy who cures all the diseases.

 

 

 

但是桃源乡是不可能永远存在于尘世间的。

短暂的快乐肯定会破灭。总之出于很多现实因素，最后是toma决定和旬分开，让旬把握去英伦巡演莎士比亚戏剧的机会，说自己要去寻找失散的家人，不会跟他一起去，也不希望旬抛下机会跟自己留在日本。旬很不愿意www他觉得自己又没做坏事，干嘛要分手。toma就问他，你难道一辈子这么玩下去吗，你不希望出现在日本的电影中，把那些精彩的故事传达给所有人吗？旬：但是我和你的关系又怎么能影响到这些呢。

实际上，因为知道旬斗的恋情，已经有人拒绝过旬的参加了，只是toma和MJ一起瞒了下来没让他知道。所以toma知道国内的环境是不可能宽容的。旬如果要有好的观众缘，必须也要有符合所有人想象的履历，包括情感经历。

 

 

 

 

重逢的时候，安排在哪一部戏剧呢？

当然是皆大欢喜啦！！

 

20171103

新的设定，茄并没有写故事，只是晚上做噩梦梦到战争中的画面和事情会惊醒，然后在日记上记东西来定神。

他所讲述的经历让蜷川导演提出建议，要不然他们一起整一个跟战争有关的故事来演演。

要给他们在的地方取个名字，这个是我虚构的山间别墅，在东京文京区附近。没落的歌舞伎家族，就由中村家友情出演吧2333然后松也也可以来登场一下。茄的同学们，也就是J家的以偶像出道的那些孩子们，都去上大学念书了，而只有茄茄风间以及长谷川等人去参军。

旬刚来到这个小地方的时候就是为了来排练皆大欢喜的，蜷川导演说他是奥兰多的最佳人选，第一个场景就是一群人穿着暗沉沉的衣服站在阴沉沉的乌云下等旬酱。他们本来以为旬会坐气车马车或者走路来，于是站在一个相对平缓的地方等他。

结果他从后面较高的地方骑马过来，还差点刹不住。一见面就是大家好久不见呀！！他说他提前了很久出发，那个时候这里还没有人，所以他又往后山跑了会儿，熟悉地形。结果就迟到了。

最开始旬觉得toma很打眼，问起钢太郎爸爸那孩子是谁，被拍头说人家比你大之类的。而且那时候的toma还有点瘸，旬那么张扬又意气风发，很刺激人。

 

 

出场

刚过中午十二点半，天幕已经低垂。镶银边的灰云低低挂在空中。斜坡上覆盖了一层草本和藤蔓植物，因为久不下雨，叶面灰蒙蒙的。道路两边的乔木和灌木丛，也朝这队伸长脖子张望的人群洒下阴影。他们站在斜坡上较为平缓的一层，彼此挨着，深色的衣服几乎融为一体。交谈的声音几不可闻，像是害怕引起那些阴测测的植物的注意。  
为首的老人身材干瘦，不高，一会儿盯着上坡的路，一会儿掏出怀表，摘下眼镜查看。  
“他迟到了。”老人说。  
“我却不觉得奇怪呢。”旁边穿着蓝灰色毛衣的中年男人接话。  
在他们交谈时，原本站在人群边缘处的青年拄着拐杖靠了过来。  
“蜷川先生，要不让女士们先回去吃饭吧？”他问。  
“怕什么。”老人越过他，向人群中穿洋式风衣的短发女人问道：“绘梨子，你累了吗？”  
那位中年女士笑得眯起了眼：“累了。但好久没见到旬了，我想做第一批迎接他的人。再等等吧。”  
“那就再等等。”蜷川说。他转向青年：“看吧，斗真，我们精神得很。”  
“是我多虑了。”青年的脸上出现一丝微笑，但很快被皱起的眉头压下去。皱眉是他的惯有动作。  
中年男人比他稍高一些，圆脸上一双不大的眼睛清澈发亮，直白地打量着青年：“与其说是多虑，不如说是成熟。你可真会照顾人。”  
蜷川心不在焉地说：“听说斗真在家里是大哥，对吧？”  
“的确如此。”  
“如果旬那小子也能有你一半的成熟就好咯。”男人跺跺脚，舒展了一下手臂。  
听他提起，斗真才终于吐露想法：“无论如何，迟到这么久也太不像话了。”  
他们所等的人，在电报上信誓旦旦地约好了上午十一点半到达。然而他已经迟到了一个多小时。  
“现在这个时候，道路交通延期再正常不过，那小子想必也焦急的很。”蜷川满不在乎地瘪瘪嘴，“不过也太久了——他到底在哪儿？”  
从附近的小镇到高地住宅区的大路只有一条，常见的交通方式有中型柴油汽车或马车。平日里，早上十一点三刻的时候会有一趟汽车到站。可是“旬”并没有从那车上下来。此外，也没有马车经过，否则早该从低处传来车头铃铛的脆响。  
正当这时，一阵马蹄踏在潮湿泥土上的闷响从人群的身后传来。他们陆续转过身去。视力好的能看到一匹白中带灰的杜马在林中穿行，马上载着个金头发的年轻男人。撞见美国人的可能性使他们心头沉甸甸的。  
然而随着马匹靠近，人群和年轻男人都认出了彼此。  
“喂——好久不见啊！”  
他的嗓音清脆，语气带着与阴天不相宜的兴致。随着马蹄声凑近，薄薄的愁云像是被驱赶似的流动起来。天边渐渐泄出几丝光线，落在他的金发上。

“他是混血儿？”生田斗真小声问旁边的吉田钢太郎。

“才不是。这小子是地地道道的日本人。肯定是去染的。”钢太郎说。

眼下正是美国人掌管日本内务的时代， 金发褐发、蓝眼碧眼的外国人在东京市区街头随处可见。对于这种现状，大呼痛快者有之，愤怒斥责者有之，意见不同的流派之间剑拔弩张，一点“非日本”的特征就足以让气氛微妙起来。而这个年轻人却似乎对周遭发生的一切毫无知觉，顶着一头不属于他的发色从千叶一路骑马而来，招摇过市，不知道他是洒脱无谓，还是过于天真迟钝。

 不仅如此，他对自己的坐骑也缺乏管束，竟然朝迎接的长辈一头冲过来。生田斗真立刻拉着吉田和蜷川让到一边。马尾扫起的疾风从他们肩膀擦过，引得另外两人发出郎爽的大笑。

“抱歉，我有点刹不住！”旬拉着缰绳，半是命令半是撒娇地让坐骑听话。刚走上平缓的地方，就纵身跳下来，皮靴上的拉链和裤子上缠着的钥匙叮当作响。他的每一次举手投足都会激起不小的动静。  
大概是被他的鲁莽吓得心跳加速，几个长辈脸上泛起血色。他们走上来和他打招呼。尽管责备了几句，却藏不住扬起的声调。  
“快一年不见，你是不是又长高了！”  
“这匹马你从哪里弄来的，怎么不提早说一声呢？还好房子后面有间空的棚屋。”  
蜷川对此却很满意：“让它来演奥兰多的马。你可以一边排练一边把它的毛刷得油光锃亮。”  
旬睁大了眼。“那么我的角色叫做奥兰多吗？我喜欢这个名字。”  
“还不一定呢，也许你演亚当。”吉田说，“亚当也刷马。”  
“他是谁？”  
“是个老仆人。”蜷川接上话。  
“吉田！我就知道你在损我。”  
“叫谁吉田呢——我可是你的大前辈！”  
两人一来一往地打闹起来。

 

旬凭着直觉，感受到从青年身上传来淡淡的敌意，尽管对方既没有忽视他的存在，也没有做出任何嫌恶的表情。那人的五官看起来就不像是习惯做出嫌恶表情的那种。正相反，他应当是和善礼貌、循规蹈矩的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

46-47年，战争刚过去没多久。贵族没落了。很多人靠美国空投的物资资助度日，却仍然穿着以前的衣服去参加沙龙聚会等社交活动。

在东京文京区的一间别墅里，一群文人雅士以蜷川幸雄为中心聚集起来，排练一些莎士比亚戏剧，为赴英表演做准备（但蜷川导演没有把这个安排公开，只有几个人知道）

这时候离开战场一年多的生田斗真因为之前的腿伤，托了老同学的交情（比如xgg或松润）住在别墅里修养，准备身体好了之后再去北海道寻找躲避战难的家人

故事的一开始就是一群人在别墅下方一点的山坡坡上等待剧本主角的到来。蜷川导演的老朋友小栗舞台监督向他推荐了自己去年才刚满十九岁的小儿子小栗旬担任巡演的主角

见过旬的形象和演出的导演，觉得这个年轻人符合角色的气质，于是同意让他来试试（其实心里已经确定下来了）

 

 

toma也跟着大家去迎接旬，第一次见面，就看到一个染了金头发、穿着白衬衫的年轻人骑着一匹健壮的白马从坡上跑下来，他大大咧咧地从马上跳下来，一边走路，马靴钉就一边哐当地响，感觉非常浮夸又没大没小，见人就说“大家好久不见啊！”根本没顾及到生面孔斗真的心情233333

toma这个时候都26岁了，就觉得旬很不懂事，非常招摇又粗心大意。而旬却觉得toma这个人装模作样，故作老成，明明长得还像个小孩子，却总是板着脸正正经经的样子。

旬在故事里一开始出场是这么个感觉，一头金长发，扎个小揪揪。烟酒不忌的年轻人。他一出现就成了所有人的焦点和中心。他坦率不拘小节，有什么话就直说，但是又不忘照顾别人，使得宁静的乡间一下变得生机勃勃活力满满。他像是被文明教化的野生猛兽，一身文质彬彬的礼服下藏着年轻而具有攻击力的躯体。

有点老实的toma一开始被旬偷偷捉弄，方寸大乱了几次。这里要有偷偷吐舌头的栗三岁和涨红脸的番茄若干。比如大家在桌子上吃饭的时候，旬觉得toma吃东西的样子像只兔兔，就故意学他鼓起脸颊的样子嚼东西，把toma羞得吃起东西来小心翼翼的，而旬自己笑得桌子都抖起来了。后来他们一群人去踏青，腿脚不太好的toma走得比较慢，旬看到了林间的野兔，就去捉起来凑到toma面前，还喂了一片叶子给小兔子吃，跟toma争辩到底他们嚼东西的样子相不相似。toma忍无可忍，拿自己撑着的拐杖敲了旬的大腿一下，旬立刻丢掉兔子来跟他打闹。但是林间的土地凹凸不平，toma的腿伤又没有好全，很快就被绊倒，旬酱虽然调皮，但是根本不想让人受伤，于是下意识地把自己垫在toma身下，导致背后被一块半埋在土里的石头撞青了

 

 

经过这件事之后toma发现了旬并不是完全的调皮，还是知道分寸，心地善良的，加上对方背后受伤，所以就把他当弟弟似的处处照顾忍让。旬得了便宜之后反而越来越喜欢和toma相处，他本来就是家里最小的，习惯被人照顾被人宠，toma那种老好人他就特别喜欢缠着闹。但是toma不是无忧无虑的少年了，写信去家里人以前住的公寓以及父亲母亲以前工作的地方询问，都查不到他们的去向，最后只剩北海道老家那边的消息，再加上偶尔想起战时的经历，心情沉重的toma也会到露台上避开所有人抽根烟。旬看他偷偷走掉，就想去一探究竟，非要和toma一起抽烟。两人发现对方都是非常恋家的人2333互相吹嘘自己家人有多好。聊完之后toma要旬嚼点草叶子把嘴里的烟味去掉，免得别人说他带坏晚辈，旬就拿出了洋玩意儿口香糖。toma第一次吃这种新鲜玩意儿，嚼吧嚼吧之后就吞了。回去旬问他口香糖吐了没有，他大惊说我吞下去了！旬自然不肯放过机会，乘机捉弄toma，做出一副痛心疾首的样子说你怎么能吞下去呢，糟了糟了！把toma吓得都快哭出来了23333平时老神在在的toma变得这么可怜兮兮的，把旬高兴坏了2333

 

排练期间，toma也去参观，有时候旬还会对着台下对他念一些肉麻兮兮的台词逗他。虽然知道他是开玩笑的，toma还是被撩得不知道该怎么回应，偶尔能反唇相讥几句，但脸蛋还是通红。有一天排练完之后已经有点晚了，旬就借了一辆汽车送toma回去（乡间嘛，房子之间还是有点距离的）。toma一开始问他你会不会开啊，旬说会，但是后来才知道他没有驾驶证。开啊开，老爷车突然抛锚了，只好把车推到树林里藏好，第二天找人来修。然后旬熟门熟路地从后座翻出一瓶酒，两个人交换着喝，一边走回toma的住处。因为很晚了，旬就在他家睡下。但是半夜怕黑跑到toma的房间去，说要睡床角。toma：我会踢到你的哦。旬：没事，我不怕踢。

但是toma还是蜷缩着睡。然而旬睡不着，问，你觉得这个幕间剧会变成怎样呢，好像越来越丰富的样子了，参加的人也越来越多blah blah blah

toma被他吵得睡不着，只好起来陪他叽里呱啦，说着说着，两个人都激动起来，就在床上聊天聊到天亮，最后东倒西歪地睡在一起。单人床。第二天toma房间里的座机电话响了，是蜷川导演催他们过来排练，toma就狂推宿醉的旬叫他起床233333蜷川导演和钢太郎爸爸在电话那头你看我我看你。两个人都好害怕蜷川导演，手忙脚乱地穿了衣服狂奔过去，途中还搭了一段东山纪之前辈的顺风车。最后果然被骂了，但是因为一起犯错被骂，反而有种同伴的感觉，就这样，之后每天都腻在一起，吃饭上厕所都要一起去，一有时间就聊天聊地聊人生www

 

 

 

两个人之间的气氛越来越亲密，相处的时间也越来越长，几乎一刻都离不开了。但是暧昧的状态胶着起来，似乎谁也无法向前一步。有一天toma的老同学风间经过文京区来探望他，还带来了他家里人留下的口信，toma喜出望外，只顾着和老同学叙旧，把旬晾在了一边。吃起醋来的旬就有点控制不住情绪，有时候赌气得让toma很不能理解，所以干脆就不理他。因为对于toma来说，他始终更在乎他的父母，和在他记忆中还是个青少年的龙圣。和同学重逢的欢喜也冲淡了他外来人身份的不安，感觉找到了自己的同类人，这些细腻的感情，旬却因为吃醋，没有体谅到，他一想到自己在toma心里竟然不是摆在第一位的，竟然难受得饭都吃不下，觉也睡不着，连剧本都看不下去了，蜷川导演也对他凶了几句之后，他赌气跑了出去，照例来看他排练的toma当然是跟了出去，把他带到一个杂物间去，责备他这几天表现得很反常。两人三言两语吵了起来，旬情急之下把自己的想法说了出来，反过来怪toma故意对他不理不睬。toma还是劝他成熟点，而旬却坚决说他不要成熟，然后就抱着toma亲了过去

亲着亲着，强吻就变成了接吻wwww

 

toma还板起脸来说你不要那么感情用事，把旬酱委屈得哭哭了2333旬酱说你又不是不喜欢我，也不是不知道我喜欢你，但还是装作什么都没看见一样，这样胆小的toma真讨人厌。旬哭得像个被人浇了一桶水的狗狗一样走了，眼睛红肿肿的，排练也不得力了。蜷川导演一众长辈聊天的时候toma也在，他听到大家讨论去英国巡演的事情，又听到他们在担心旬的情况。toma知道旬多么喜欢站在舞台上，担心他失去导演的赏识，觉得自己也不能一直逃避下去，于是去找躲在房间里读《少年维特的烦恼》的旬酱。坐在他床边的时候旬酱还赌气背过身去装死2333 toma一句“我今天来本来是想答应你的，既然你不愿意听那就算了”就把他从床上鞭打起来。toma对他说，自己思来想去，觉得旬说的没错，他的确是胆小退缩了，既然旬如此光明磊落地表白了心际，所以现在他也决定给出回应。旬就算心里高兴惨了，嘴上却还在卖乖，要toma主动亲亲他才相信。toma脸上挂不住，要旬把眼睛闭上，但是才刚亲过去就被人拉到床上压着一阵胡闹233333333

 

还有那个时候用的录影机是要用手摇的，蜷川导演那里有一台，于是旬借来录了一堆逗toma玩的小影片，在暗室里投放出来闪瞎了所有人的眼蜷川导演和吉田钢太郎表示已经看穿了一切

 

旬沉浸在恋爱的喜悦中什么都不知道的时候，toma其实已经在策划回去找家人的旅行了。他对于旬酱的感情其实并没有抱太大的期待，觉得他就是一时的新鲜而已，所以也不敢投入太深，虽然实际上他自己一天比一天变得更喜欢旬，再加上想到总有一天他们要分开，能过一天是一天，所以就处处让着他，更加好欺负了。

 

 

排演的剧目现在当地上演了几场，获得了许多好评，旬酱更是成为了众人的焦点。就在他感觉自己情场事业都得意的时候，toma却告诉他自己要回北海道，连票都买好了。旬一时间没反应过来，问他什么时候回来，toma却告诉他是时候结束了。旬根本不接受这个说辞，和toma赌气，却没有胡闹，就在这个节骨眼上得知他要去英国巡演。于是开始猜测toma是不是为了这个才要分手的，于是好声好气地去讲道理，承诺了一大堆，然而toma还是没有松口，继续收拾行装。旬这次不再发脾气了，而是完全被打败了一样可怜兮兮地排练吃饭睡觉。toma虽然很心疼，但是又知道这时候不可以心软。离开前大家在别墅里吃了顿饭送他，结束后钢太郎约他去小酒馆里喝一杯。

 

这一段是个慢慢积累达到的转折点。其中有个我觉得会很有趣的场景是钢太郎先生主动约茄去喝酒，问到茄离开乡下之后的打算之类的，然后就提到旬酱，说了一堆他很喜欢在这里的日子，主要还是因为你，下定决心走演戏这条路也是因为你blahblah，说得toma有点心虚。最后钢太郎先生就问，你知道今天为什么我要找你喝酒吗？

toma想了一下，问，该不会是因为旬……

钢太郎：是啊，那小子跑来找我，一把鼻涕一把泪地叫我吉田桑——你知道他老是吉田吉田地叫我，要么就是直呼我大名，但是昨天却加了敬称。他跑到我面前，说，你早就知道我和toma的事情了吧。

toma一口酒喷出来。

钢太郎爸爸给他拿了张餐巾纸，继续说：旬还是没想通呐，他反复问我，为什么去英国巡演就要分手呢，他是不是对我没有信心？我就算分开也绝对会一心一意的，你去帮我跟toma说一声，劝劝他嘛！——他是这么求我的呢，哈哈。我跟他说，这不是你去不去巡演的问题，而是考虑到你的未来的问题。结果那小子跟我说，如果未来没有toma的话那就不要未来好了。真是的，完全是个小孩子在耍脾气啊。

toma忍不住笑了，但是又很快严肃起来wwww

钢太郎：即便我劝他听你的，他也不听解释。说实话，你的选择很明智，于他于你于所有人都好。我倒没什么要劝的。

toma：抱歉……

钢太郎：有什么好道歉的，这又不是什么错误。只不过，如果不让那家伙想通，要是真的去了英国可就麻烦了，谁能管的住他呢？旬真是个麻烦的家伙。

toma：他会想通的。等到站在舞台上之后就会明白了。等到他成为众人的焦点，就知道为什么要小心谨慎了。

钢太郎：是么？哈哈哈，我倒觉得，旬无论如何都会是那个老样子呐。

toma：那就麻烦您多看着他一点。

钢太郎爸爸：不用你说我也会的，你也是，之后回北边要好几天的路程吧，一路小心啊。

之后就又聊起莎士比亚啦，英国伦敦的新闻啦，旬的各种坏话啊之类的话题23333喝得很开心。分别的愁思仍然沉沉地压在toma心底www不过眼下的确有比谈情说爱嬉笑玩闹更重要的事情要做啊。他知道，只有两个人努力经营自己的人生，在光明中重逢的一天才有可能到来。

 

时间跳到三年后，从英国巡演回来的旬酱得到了很多演出的机会，最近一年还在电影大屏幕上出演了一个有点重要的角色，他不带做作的表演和年轻的面孔给他带来了更多的名气和观众缘。作为蜷川导演的门生，他仍然时不时地回到舞台剧去锻炼自己的演技，最近就要在东京上演哈姆雷特和奥瑟罗（最近我刚看完的这两出2333）。其实toma也已经跟着家里人回到了东京。弟弟龙圣，自从toma离开家之后回去，早就长成了可靠的大人，也已经结婚了，和弟妹生了一个小侄女，toma喜欢小侄女喜欢得不得了，整天带着在城里玩儿。这天他送小侄女和弟妹去龙圣工作的地方接他下班，送完之后他自己戴着帽子去看旬酱的舞台剧。之前也在银幕上看到过旬了，可是看画面不顶用啊，越看就只会越想和真人见面。toma不想影响旬的表现，打算晚场结束之后再去和他重逢，所以稍微拿帽子遮了一下脸不想被认出来。  
这一场是奥瑟罗

为了出演摩尔人奥瑟罗，旬把自己身上都涂得黑黑的。这种角色一个不小心就演得过于用力，此前他演的大多是年轻公子哥儿，大家对他的表现都有点怀疑，但是出乎所有人的预料，他把“嫉妒”的丈夫的痛苦表现得入木三分，并不是浮夸的怒吼，而更像是从内心深处在控诉变心的妻子，一边还深爱着她，一边却又下了狠心要折去她的生命，toma看得入迷了，不自觉的抬起脸面向舞台，有一瞬间和旬面面相对，那一瞬间旬的眼中闪过更多的痛苦，让toma心惊。他那种真实的疯狂把在场的观众有点吓到了，结束后大家拍手拍得心有余悸，仿佛亲身经历了一次凶杀。toma担心旬入戏太深，跟到后台去找他。就听到房间里旬正在对刚才饰演他妻子的男演员道歉，因为他掐住对方脖子的时候真的用了力，对方差点就被他掐晕了。大家看他状态不好，都不想责怪他，反而请他好好休息。透过门上的小窗子，toma瞥见里面的旬缩在椅子上，又是一副可怜兮兮的样子，不禁产生了一个猜测。

 

这时候钢太郎过来看到了他，叫他一起进去叙旧，然而toma寒暄了几句后，却指名要旬跟他谈谈。旬原本盯着地面老不高兴，最后还是噌地一下站起来拉起toma到一个空房间里去了。他抓人的手不自觉地用力，好像在赌气，又不敢完全放肆。这不是多年后重逢该有的表现。于是toma更觉得自己的猜想有道理了。他首先就对旬提起自己成功找到家里人，弟弟还结婚了，生了小孩。旬被嫉妒蒙了眼睛，完全想不到toma是在解释，还以为他是来用健全的家庭生活刺激自己的，嘟嘟囔囔地说了一些指桑骂槐的气话。toma哭笑不得地看他涂黑了的脸上挂着花了的泪痕和汗迹，是在舞台上哭出来没来得及擦的。toma说难道奥瑟罗的故事没能让你明白过来吗，事情并不总是像你看到的那样。他又提点了好一会儿，才让旬酱有点反应过来toma在说什么，这时候toma抄着手臂靠坐在桌子上，玩味地看旬酱的脸色从暗沉沉皱成一团、到恍然大悟眉开眼笑。

 

旬：你、你明知道我误会了，为什么不解释！  
toma：我不是一开始就跟你讲了我弟弟结婚的事吗？  
旬：有吗？  
toma：（苦笑）就知道你没有听进去。

 

旬终于长出了一口气，摊在长沙发上，手捂着脸又哭又笑23333嘴里不停说着太好了太好了，我之前真的有一瞬间想要和你同归于尽呢。toma过去敲他的脑袋叫他笨蛋。旬可怜兮兮地望着他辩解到，可是我并不是认真的，我不可能下得去手啊。toma也因为这个人直白的表达而有些哽咽，轻声说我明白的。再次见到旬，他并不是不激动，伸手去碰他滚烫的脸。旬赶紧拿搭在脖子上的毛巾擦脸，说自己脸上糊了一堆东西好臭好脏的。他拿毛巾擦来擦去反而把自己弄成了一个大花猫2333333toma看着这么可爱的小栗旬忍不住笑嘻嘻的，按住他的手说好啦我不怕脏，于是搂着他脖子亲上去

大体的故事就到这里啦，皆大欢喜，皆大欢喜

 

再往下写的话就是他们在考虑自己的未来了吧，toma这个人是无欲无求的，弟弟已经有家庭了，他也就不怎么想结婚，但是他不希望旬要把自己的感情完全藏起来，也担心和自己的关系会影响他的事业。然而旬是个不愿意违背内心的人，所以主动问toma要不他俩都不结婚就这么凑合着过算了？

呃啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊再来个番外，几十年后他们都变成老头子了，网上的网民开始扒小栗旬这个国宝级演员和他的好朋友退伍军人实业家生田斗真的料，拔出当年小栗旬的黑白照片有多帅，还上传了博物馆里旬酱以前拍过的toma吃东西的默片

网民表示：这绝对是情人的角度拍出来的

也是突然想到默片可能会被放进电影博物馆里

然后有人去参观的时候突然发现这个展品来自于蜷川导演的收藏，拍摄者是小栗旬

于是一查别人的回忆录就发现那个时候toma也刚好住在别墅里

天呐我最喜欢这种考古发现奸情的感觉了！


End file.
